


The Bite

by hauntedsilences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Or rather already knows, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/hauntedsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't surprised to wake up blindfolded and tied to a chair, and didn't that just say something about what his life had become?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles and his father are kidnapped...but not by who you'd expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I'm supposed to be working on White Dwarf, but this had been running through my mind for awhile, okay?  
> I'm totally working on it, I promise! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy (:

Stiles wasn’t surprised to wake up blindfolded and tied to a chair, and didn’t that just say something about what his life had become? He hadn’t quite expected it this time, though. Life had been pretty quiet in Beacon Hills lately and the pack had settled into a kind of normalcy and routine that they’d sorely missed. But this. Well. Stiles supposed that it had been a long time coming. Too quiet, and all that jazz. 

He squirmed to test his bonds, sighing unhappily when they didn’t budge. He supposed it’d be too much to expect incompetent kidnappers this time. The last thing he remembered was leaving town for a camping trip with his dad. It was supposed to be some long overdue father-son bonding. Well, that had certainly gone well, huh? He wondered what had happened to his dad, and he absently wondered if he’d gotten away...maybe he was out looking for him?   
“Stiles? You awake?”   
Stiles jerked so hard he nearly toppled the chair. Well, there went that plan.   
“Yeah, dad. What happened?” He asked. He vaguely remembered a car accident and then a lot of pain which, come to think of it, he still felt. Acutely.   
“Some asshole rear-ended us, and then kidnapped us.” He explained.   
Stiles nodded behind his blindfold. Yeah, he remembered as much. “Do we know who or what it is this time?” He asked.   
He’d already had the supernatural talk with his dad and it had gone better than expected. His dad had already been putting bits of the puzzle together, even if he’d come to mostly the wrong conclusions. It had been a little overwhelming, but he’d warmed up to it and had demanded to know everything Stiles had come up with during his research. He’d even put up with the giddy way Stiles had explained it all, rather than just letting him look over the files himself. 

His father made a negative noise, “No, they looked normal enough, and they had some trouble moving us. It took two of them to shove me in the van.” Well. That ruled out werewolves for sure. Of course, he’d learned that werewolves were only the tip of the supernatural iceberg, so to speak. 

“Okay.” He said. “I’m guessing they haven’t done the evil monologue routine yet, which is good because I’d hate to miss that, and really why do evil villains do that? I guess arrogance is a requirement to be admitted to the Evil League of Evil. Maybe they have to submit a dissertation, but instead of a dissertation, it’s their monologue? LIke, they have to deliver it in front of a panel of their peers? Ooh, or maybe...” Stiles didn’t get to finish because that’s when said evil villains walked in. 

“Well, looks like our guests are finally awake. And...chatty...” Evil villain one said.

Another voice hummed in agreement. “Looks like we can start having some fun, yeah?” More snickers accompanied that statement, and Stiles rolled his eyes. Not that they could see it, but it was the principle of the matter. 

“Seriously, guys?” Stiles asked, “Did you plagiarize your evil guy banter straight out of “Villainy for Dummies”?” There was a single moment of stunned silence before the snickers started up again. Then there was pain. Lots of pain coming from several different directions. Absently, Stiles realized that he was being beaten with fists and that the grunts of pain were his own. It was always a toss-up whether or not his smartass comments would buy him time or get him killed. He rather hoped today wouldn’t become the latter. He’d hate to be killed in front of his father. That’d be a pretty dick thing to do. 

He could hear his father yelling angrily for them to stop, and eventually they did, laughing as they left, promising to be back later. Stiles’ blindfold had slipped and he shook his head to move it off of his eyes. It dropped around his neck and he looked around, taking in the small, dark room. His father was tied up in a chair next to him and Stiles refused to make eye contact. 

“Damn it, Stiles.” His father sighed, sounding like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t. Stiles spat out the blood that had welled up inside his mouth onto the floor. He tried to catalogue his injuries. His limbs felt alright, if a little stiff, sore, and chafed from his bindings. His eyes seemed fine, but he was pretty sure his nose was broken. Also, one or more of his ribs were probably broken after that little episode. He still had all his fingers and all his teeth, so he counted it a victory. 

The broken rib(s) would be a bit of a hinderance if they tried to escape on their own, but he was just glad that his feet and legs all seemed to be in working order. Now that he’d gained that peace of mind, he was alerted to another problem. Namely, his bladder. Fuck. Of course, now that he’d noticed it, it was impossible to un-notice it. He squirmed unhappily and his father noticed. 

“Bathroom?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Stiles nodded and the Sheriff sighed, “I’m sorry, son.” After a moment he continued, “You know, I won’t think any less of you...” 

“NO.” Stiles cut him off. “Absolutely not. I refuse.” He insisted. “They may have kidnapped me, but they don’t get to humiliate me. Not like this.” He frowned with determination. Eager to talk about literally anything else, he asked, “So how we getting out of this one, Dad?” 

It was not lost on him that no one even knew that they were missing. They were supposed to be gone the whole weekend, and they’d left and been kidnapped friday afternoon. The pack expected them not to have cell phone coverage, so they wouldn’t start worrying until the Stilinski’s failed to show up on Monday. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t even Saturday yet. Even if the pack started searching on Monday, it’d probably take them a few days, assuming they’d be able to find them, and by then...well, they could already have been dead for a while. It was a sobering and unpleasant thought.

“I don’t know son. These guys, as unoriginal as they may be, are pretty good in the rope-tying department. Unfortunately.” He said. Stiles looked over at his father who was trying to loosen the bonds as much as possible, but with very little luck. 

Not for the first time did Stiles think how convenient it would be to have a werewolf with them right now. Having been exposed to the supernatural world, he had no reason to believe that these guys were anything more than human, and that thought bothered him more than he thought it would. It was almost insulting, really, given the creatures he dealt with on a daily basis that he’d be kidnapped by _humans_.

“Damn.” He breathed. “Okay, did they leave anything in our pockets?” He asked, looking down at his own lap, even though he couldn’t actually feel anything in them. 

The Sheriff made a displeased sound, “Not my pockets, no.” He said. “But I have a GPS device in my shoe. Not that I can reach it to activate it, though.” He admitted. 

Stiles whipped his head around to stare at his dad in shock and amusement. “In your shoe? Really? Alright then, James Bond, let’s do this.” He teased. 

His father just huffed a laugh, “Except for the part where I can’t actually reach it. I’m a little...tied up...” 

Stiles groaned, “Please tell me you didn’t just make that joke...” He pleaded. 

“Son, I’ve been waiting to use that line my entire police career.” He said with a smirk. 

 

“So you’ve been waiting to get kidnapped just to be able to...? You know what, whatever. Terrible puns aside, we have a chance, we need to figure this out. C’mon, we just need to work together a little, yeah? I’ll scoot my chair over...” He trailed off, scooting his butt and trying to move the chair without tipping it over. 

John Stilinski chuckled lightly at the sight before attempting a couple of scoots himself. Eventually they were close enough to touch. Well, if they’d had hands.   
“Alright, so how do I get this mythical GPS device?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s in the sole of my shoe.” He explained. “There’s a tiny indentation in the tread of the heel for you to pry open the compartment.” 

Stiles nodded. “Okay, which means that we’ll have to either free my hands or free your foot.” 

John nodded. “My foot will probably be easier. Hold on, I need you behind me. Give me a second.” He said and began to scoot himself in front of Stiles. It took Stiles a second to catch on, but then his eyes lit up excitedly. When he was positioned, John began to rock backwards, lifting the front feet of the chair up off the ground. Since his ankles were tied to the chair pretty low, he figured he’d be able to slip the rope off of the leg itself. However, when that proved to be a challenge, he settled for catching the top edge of his boot on the foot of the chair and pushing, trying to get his boot off. He huffed in surprise when it worked and his shoe tumbled off his foot and said foot was freed. 

Stiles cheered behind him quietly, still supporting the back of the chair so his father wouldn’t fall backwards. “Awesome, dad!” He praised. “Now you can free your other foot, yeah?” He asked, and his father nodded. The task was much easier with his other foot free, and he was able to free his foot much faster than the first one. Now what came next would be the tricky part. 

“Okay, now I’m going to move so I can put the shoe in your lap.” He explained. The scooting motion was now both easier and harder that his feet were free. Since he was just wearing socks, he lost a lot of the traction he’d had with shoes on, but he made do. It was just a little slower-going. Eventually he got to an angle where he could sick his toes in the boot with the GPS device and toss it onto Stiles’ lap. Stiles grinned when it landed where it was intended and then John moved back so his hands were facing Stiles’ lap.

They had no way of knowing when their kidnappers would be back, so they had to make this quick. John ran his bound hands over the sole of the shoe, searching for the indentation. He closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on the feel of the boot. After several long, tense seconds, he found it and eased it open, prying the device from the hole. 

“Yeah! Go dad!” Stiles cheered excitedly, keeping his voice down so they wouldn’t be heard. John just chuckled and moved the device in his hand. The buttons were all very distinct, and he’d often practiced working with it in the dark in case he was ever in this position. Hey, he was the Sheriff, what could you expect? 

He pressed the power button and it vibrated softly to indicate that it was on, then he pressed the “panic” button which would essentially call 911 and give their GPS coordinates. Now all they had to do was wait. 

Their rescue was somewhat anticlimactic. The warehouse (because originality, guys) was surrounded by Beacon Hills’ finest and the suspects apprehended. Stiles and his dad were rescued without much hassle, and were both whisked off to the hospital. It turned out that they both had concussions, Stiles had a couple broken ribs and really bad rope burn on his wrists. His father had a broken wrist, which he’d kept very silent about during the GPS-acquiring episode, which bother Stiles immensely. He’d have offered to do that part if he’d known, and it irked him that his father had been in pain the entire time and hadn’t said anything. 

Eventually, upon interrogating the suspects, they found out that they were indeed, human. No supernatural ties whatsoever. In fact, their leader had been convicted of drug charges almost ten years ago but had gotten out several months ago. His arresting officer had been Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles was actually, truly surprised that for once it had been his father and not him that had gotten them into trouble. Not that he blamed him of course, but if anyone had asked him a couple days ago who was more likely to get the other kidnapped by association, he’d have said himself. 

In the days that followed, recovering from his injuries, he spent a lot of time at the loft with the pack. He’d missed them and it was clear that they were all a bit shaken. Again, they were so used to supernatural shenanigans, that this had left them in shock a bit.

Scott was ever the worried puppy, never leaving his side, and Isaac kept bringing him tea. Lydia demanded to know the details and between her and Allison they agreed that Stiles and his father had done the best in the situation as could be expected and decided that it would be a good idea for the pack to learn how to escape from various bindings in case that kind of situation happened again. Derek was just more grumpy than usual, but Stiles recognized that he was grumpy on Stiles’ behalf, not because of him. The situation undoubtedly made him feel even more powerless, and he was probably harboring some misplaced guilt. 

Erica was even surprisingly quiet and hadn’t made an inappropriate remark in a while. Boyd was stoic as always, but occasionally Stiles would catch a worried look in his direction. Even Jackson had been less of an asshole recently and that was really weird. It seemed that even though Stiles had had worse injuries in the past, the fact that this time the attack had come from humans...it clearly unsettled them all. 

Stiles, for his part, had been thinking a lot over the past few days and had come to a decision. He’d hated waking up powerless and seeing his dad hurt. He’d kept thinking how if he’d been a werewolf, he wouldn’t have been injured, and he probably would have been able to prevent the kidnapping completely. And even if they’d still been kidnapped, they wouldn’t have needed the GPS device, he would have been able to get them out immediately. So he decided to approach the pack with his plan. 

“Hey, guys? We need to talk.” He said, and his serious tone caught everyone’s attention quickly. Even Peter stopped looking creepy and actually seemed to be paying attention. Stiles cleared his throat. “I’ve made a decision, a decision that I’ve thought about long and hard.” He began. “And I need to let you guys know because it affects all of you. We’re a pack, so you know, full disclosures and whatnot.” He took a breath and looked up, only to see everyone’s shocked and hurt expressions. 

Scott was the first to break the silence, “You’re not...leaving? Right...?” He asked softly, clearly voicing everyone else’s main concern. The idea was so ridiculous it made Stiles snort with laughter, only to clutch his side when the movement jostled his still-healing ribs. 

“No! Oh god no, Scotty, I’m not leaving.” He said. “Seriously, I’m not!” He added when everyone looked at him with varying degrees of disbelief and suspicion. “Really, I’m not. I swear! The opposite, actually.” He said with a smirk. 

“Derek?” He asked, drawing the man’s attention. Stiles cleared his throat. “Alpha.” He started again, drawing incredulous looks from the other members of the pack. “I’d like to uh, formally request to join your pack. As a wolf.” He heard a couple gasps and shocked sounds, but continued. “I’ve been giving it some thought and even though in the beginning I wanted to stay human, I feel that as a wolf I’d be able to keep myself, my family, and my pack safer. In this case, my humanity occasionally becomes a liability and I want to be able to contribute as much as anyone else in the pack, so,” Stiles took a breath, “Alpha Hale, will you give me the bite?” He asked, tilting his head to the side the way that the folklore said you were suppose to. He’d done some research during his bedridden stage about these requests, and while he wasn’t about to go kneeling or whatever, he still was supposed to demonstrate his ability to submit to the authority of the Alpha. 

Stiles was actually pretty impressed that no one interrupted or tried to object, aside from a few noises of protest, but one look at Derek’s face said it all. The Alpha’s eyes were glowing red and there was a certain predatory look in his eyes, but more than that, it was protective. Protective and authoritative. Stiles gave him a little smile as he approached slowly. 

When Derek was close enough, he stood in the space between Stiles’ legs where he sat on the couch. Derek bent down and leaned over to grasp Stiles’ chin in one hand while his other rested on the back of the couch, near Stiles’ head. Derek’s grasp wasn’t painful, and if Stiles didn’t know any better he’d have said it was almost tender. 

“Are you absolutely sure, Stiles?” He asked in a low whisper. Stiles tried to ignore the arousal that shot through him. It was a product of their proximity, Derek’s voice, and well, _Derek._

“Yes, Alpha.” He responded without hesitation. He saw Derek inhale sharply and then give a single nod before leaning down to where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder. The feeling of the Alpha’s breath against his neck made him shiver lightly and he couldn’t help the smile that threatened to become a grin. 

And then Derek bit him, and all other thoughts were gone. He felt the warm heat of Derek’s mouth over his neck, and he felt the pain of the bite, and he felt the wet warmth of the blood that escaped from the corners of Derek’s mouth. Stiles heard himself whimper in pain, and cursed himself for not making a more manly sound. Derek didn’t seem to mind, though, because he sucked lightly on the bite, and then ran his tongue over it, cleaning the wound. By the time he’d backed away, it had already stopped bleeding. 

Stiles’ heart was racing and he knew the others could hear it. He hadn’t known that asking and receiving the bite would be so...erotic. He swallowed thickly and met Derek’s eyes. “Alpha.” He acknowledged. 

Derek nodded at him, “Beta.” And licked his lips, removing the blood that still coated them.

Peter, of course, broke the wonderful bonding moment that they were having with a snort. “You couldn’t have picked a more conspicuous spot, nephew?” he teased, not flinching at the growl that was levelled in his direction. He just rolled his eyes and smirked at them. “You know, typically when humans ask for the bite, the Alpha bites the arm, near the wrist or the inside of the elbow. Neck bites are usually reserved for...” 

Derek cut him off with a louder growl, “OUT.” He demanded and Peter complied. “I’ll just be in my bunk, then?” He said with a smirk and a wink, and Stiles had to stifle a laugh. 

Lydia cocked her head and looked at him consideringly before nodding. “You’ll make a good wolf, Stilinski.” She declared. 

“Thanks, Lyds.” He said with a grin, and she answered with a smile of her own.  
Scott, however, was the first to voice a concern, “Are we sure it’ll take? Are we just going to wait? What if it doesn’t? What if-” 

Derek cut him off, shaking his head. “It’s different when someone asks for the bite.” He explained. “When they really truly want it, and the Alpha is sure about giving it, it’s almost impossible for it to fail.” 

Scott nodded to himself, satisfied for the moment. Isaac brought Stiles another cup of tea and Stiles smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Isaac.” He said and took a sip. It was delicious, as he knew it’d be. 

Allison spoke up after a moment, “We’ll have to tell my dad.” She mused, casting Stiles a worried glance. “Have you told your dad yet?” She asked. 

Stiles nodded. “I discussed it with him the day after we were allowed to go home from the hospital. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but he agreed that it was my decision to make. He’s not angry.” He added. “But yeah, we should probably tell your dad too. Don’t want to make it look like we’re trying to keep secrets.” He agreed. He frowned for a moment, “But I probably don’t want to flaunt my new wolfy status, though. Could give us an advantage if the next baddie thinks I’m still human.” He said. 

Derek nodded. “Yes, I’ll tell Chris and let him know that we’ll try and keep this under wraps. Of course, Stiles, you’ll need to be here next week for the full moon.” 

Stiles nodded, but it was Lydia that spoke, “I agree. But I have no doubt that Stiles won’t have much of a problem keeping control.” 

Derek nodded in agreement. “The fact that he asked for the bite means he probably won’t try to fight the wolf. He’ll be more receptive to working with the wolf, rather than against it.” 

Scott nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty hard for me at first ‘cause I didn’t want to be a werewolf. I remember thinking that maybe I could just ignore it and it’d go away, but that’s not what happened.” He said with a sad smile. Then his face lit up. “Hey! Now I can throw lacrosse balls at YOUR face to try and make you lose your focus!” Stiles groaned theatrically. “Awwww no fair...” He protested half-heartedly. Scott grinned maniacally and started to laugh, prompting Stiles to join in. Soon, the whole room was grinning and laughing together, and even Derek was smirking softly, his eyes alight with amusement. 

Stiles made eye contact with his Alpha and winked. He had a feeling everything was going to turn out okay.


End file.
